


Since We Last Spoke

by Nemeryal



Series: Cause Nobody Wants To Be The Last One There :. [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Slash, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemeryal/pseuds/Nemeryal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sono abituato a questo. Non mi ci abituerò mai.<br/>Devi solo trovare qualcuno che ti aiuti, Capitano.<br/>E chi? Tu?<br/>Forse.<br/>[Steve/Tony]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since We Last Spoke

**Disclaimer:** I personaggi e la canzone non mi appartengono,  
ma sono di proprietà di chi ne detiene i diritti ©  
 ~~Sono solo io che voglio farmi del male.~~

 

 

 

 

 

-          Da leggere con [questa](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbfLcGZ8drU) di sottofondo.

 

 

 

 

 

**.: Since We Last Spoke :.**

_I can’t get used to it._  
I’ll never get used to it.  
{  **For Blue Skies**  }

 

 

 

 

 

La sensazione di essere fuori posto è qualcosa che ti entra sottopelle.  
Non la puoi scacciare, si insinua negli occhi e nel cuore, bisbiglia all’orecchio mormorii intrisi di veleno, si annida tra le pieghe dello spirito e cresce fino soffocarti.   
La sensazione di essere fuori posto non la puoi scacciare, nemmeno se sei Capitan America, con scudo e  _tutina luccicante_  –Proprio perché  _sei_  Capitan America, proprio perché sei rimasto fermo ai vent’anni degli anni quaranta e sul tuo corpo gravano storie e vite che pesano mille volte mille esistenze.  
È rimasto un frammento di ghiaccio, lì, tra le costole, che lo S.H.I.E.L.D. non è stato in grado di trovare: i macchinari non segnalavano la sua presenza, nessun rilevamento da test o esami del sangue. Il suo corpo stava bene, in fondo.   
Il siero viveva dentro di lui –Viveva  _per_ lui _._ Mandava avanti un’esistenza che non aveva chiesto, né desiderato.   
Voleva solo essere in orario per l’appuntamento, sentire il cuore in gola e i palmi sudati, un sorriso incerto a tirargli piano le labbra. Imparare a ballare con le dita intrecciate alle sue, il respiro a cercare il fiato carminio di rossetto, la voce che risponde all’ansimante chiamare dietro una finestra celata alla notte.  
Non era rimasto più nulla di quel desiderio, né dell’appuntamento, solo una promessa sbranata dal vento.  
Il rossetto scolorito, la musica divenuta polvere, gli occhi bianchi di vecchiaia, dita troppo fragili per stringere una mano così forte.

Non sono abituato a questo. Non mi ci abituerò mai.  
 _Devi solo trovare qualcuno che ti aiuti, Capitano._  
E chi? Tu?

  
Sa ballare anche lui, sebbene non metta il rossetto. Non gli starebbe bene, dice, e per una volta anche lui è d’accordo –La piega della bocca è splendida nella naturalità delle sue espressioni. Le labbra, alle volte, si sollevano a lasciare intravedere un bagliore di sorriso. È una cosa rara, quella, perché si lascia baciare dal sorriso raramente, e lo fa quasi sempre per lui: sia per scherno che per gioco, per compassione o partecipazione, divertito o malinconico, non importa. Sembra che lui sia l’unico cui abbia permesso di leggere il sorriso che si illumina all’angolo degli occhi.   
La musica, di sottofondo, sapeva di casa, di passato, e lui si faceva guidare piano da quella bocca e da quel sorriso, fino a quando di quel sorriso e di quella bocca non ha più potuto fare a meno. Ha cercato il suo fiato, anche se la testa gli diceva il contrario –Lo ha trovato e il pensiero si è azzittito. Lo ha chiamato e la voce ha risposto, mentre l’orizzonte macchiava la notte di stelle e il buio scendeva piano sulle finestre oscurate.    
Il siero continuava a vivere dentro di lui –Non più  _per_ lui.

Non sono abituato a questo. Non mi ci abituerò mai.  
 _La cosa ti dispiace, Capitano?_  
…No.

Quando il presente si è tinto di passato, si è ritrovato a stringere tra le dita un futuro dolceamaro di ricordi.  
Non se n’è accorto, non subito, perché il sorriso lo traeva in inganno: gli occhi ridevano, ma le palpebre, socchiuse, affondavano tre artigli nere nella pelle; ogni notte, le stelle lasciavano cadere un po’ d’argento sui capelli e sul mento; la musica, diceva, era sempre un po’ più bassa del giorno precedente.  
Nel cercare il suo respiro, gli pareva tutte le volte più debole. Le mani, fragili, si piegavano sotto le nocche nodose. Gli occhi, rivolti al solo passato, diventavano grigi.  
La voce non era più salda, scivolava tra le labbra lucide, tremolava sulla lingua. Le parole si incastravano l’una all’altra, ghignavano e perdevano ogni senso. Sfumava il sarcasmo, si frantumava l'ironia e l'armatura era un peso troppo grande per spalle così piegate.  
Oltre la finestra, per lui ogni tramonto significava una notte di apprensione, l’alba un nuovo, forse ultimo giorno.  
Il siero tornava a vivere dentro di lui –Stava ricominciando a vivere  _per_ lui.

Non sono abituato a questo.   
 _Mi dispiace, Capitano._  
Non mi ci abituerò mai.

La sensazione di essere fuori posto è qualcosa che la pioggia contribuisce a far sbocciare.  
Rigagnoli si intrecciano ai suoi piedi, si rincorrono tra le fessure delle pietre sbozzate; esili fili d’erba si cingono la fronte con tiare di pioggia.  
L’acqua crepita sulla carta che circonda la composizione, una lacrima dal cielo scivola sulla foglia d’amamelide e biancheggia sull’asfodelo; ha come un rintocco di bronzo nel ventre della campanula, poi si lascia cadere dal petalo di un crisantemo rosso.  
-Non sono abituato a tutto questo. Non mi ci abituerò mai.  
Un tuono sibila e urla, lasciando tra le nuvole l’intricato segno delle sue unghiate: un barbaglio soffuso s’infrange sulle lettere di bronzo e s’incunea dietro di esse fino a sparire. Lascia dietro di sé solo l’ombra di un nome.  
Nella pioggia, scivolano via il ricordo e la memoria, il sorriso e il riflesso di uno sguardo; gli scrosci coprono ogni nota e ogni richiamo, il suono della voce si perde in lontananza.  
Il siero, ora, vive ancora per lui –Anche se i capelli, adesso, hanno cominciato a tingersi del bianco dell’inverno.  
 _Dentro_ e  _con_ lui, Tony Stark non smette di sorridere, nell’attesa di un cielo di nuovo azzurro.

 

_Scusa se ti lascio solo, Capitano._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ti perdono.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note Finali
> 
> Poi qualcuno ti fa vede il video Steve/Tony “For Blue Skies”, ti ci innamori e poi qualcun’altra ti fa venire l’idea per tutto questo.  
> …Ecco.  
> Grazie.  
> Oh.  
> Ma diciamo qualcosa di più sostanzioso, magari. Ho voluto lasciare il tutto un po’ sfumato –La sensazione di sfumato è ciò che mi ha lasciato la canzone. Una sensazione indefinita, un magone che ti cresce nella gola, ma cui non sai dare precisamente un nome.  
> Ho cercato di ricreare anche qui questo tipo di atmosfera.  
> Riguardo al processo di invecchiamento, inoltre, ho trovato notizie contrastanti. Questa fan fiction parte dal presupposto che il processo di invecchiamento di Capitan America sia solo più lento rispetto a quello di una persona normale  
> Chiedo subito scusa nel caso questa informazione risulti essere errata.  
> Alla prossima!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Linguaggio dei Fiori:
> 
> Amamelide: Un incantesimo  
> Asfodelo: Rimpianto  
> Campanula: Gratitudine  
> Garofano Rosso: Io amo.


End file.
